star_trek_microheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lonnoc Kedair
Lonnoc Kedair was a Takaran female serving in Starfleet in the late 24th century. By 2381 Lieutenant Kedair was chief of security and senior tactical officer on the USS Aventine. Kedair emigrated to the Federation from her homeworld in 2365 and was accepted at Starfleet Academy. She was surprised at the vulnerability of other species, having previously assumed all species shared a similar internal organ structure to Takarans. While at the Academy, Kedair recognized her calling in life was to protect those weaker than herself, and so chose security as a specialism. In 2381, when the Aventine performed investigation and potential salvage operations on the NX Columbia, Kedair oversaw all security operations. During this, she began to suspect that her personnel were overworking themselves, based on the submission of multiple reports of feeling the ship was haunted. Kedair hated mysteries, which made the investigation into two deaths aboard the Columbia particularly displeasing, even blaming herself for their passing. After the mystery of the deaths was solved, the Aventine responded to a distress call from the USS Enterprise-E and rescued them from a Borg attack. The two ships combined forces to investigate a series of subspace apertures leading into Federation space, while a fleet of allies assembled by President Nanietta Bacco gathered alongside them to help against the impending Borg invasion. When the Aventine and the Enterprise investigated the other side of one of the apertures, they fell prey to a Hirogen ambush that greatly damaged both vessels. During the ensuing conflict, Kedair single-handedly slew three Hirogen boarders. When the ships returned to the Alpha Quadrant, they found that their fleet had been completely destroyed by a Borg armada consisting of over seven thousand cubes. After the USS Titan escaped New Erigol with former Earth Starfleet Captain Erika Hernandez, the Aventine prepared to attack, board, and capture a Borg scout craft in order to utilize its vinculum to cause havoc through the Collective. Kedair led a security force into the fray on the probe, but found the environment disorienting; in the dark, she accidentally directed a unit of her personnel to shoot down a group of their allies. After the ship was under Starfleet control, they signaled the Aventine, and Kedair had the wounded beamed out and orders given to ensure every Borg drone aboard was killed. Captain Hernandez was successful in momentarily causing the Borg to attack themselves, but the Borg Queen reasserted control, then transferred her presence to the scout craft, causing the ship itself to attack the remaining Starfleet personnel. While Hernandez saw to Gruhn Helkara and Mikaela Leishman escaping safely, Kedair remained behind to arm the transphasic mine and became ensnared in the attacking vessel. Erika returned and rescued Kedair as the Borg ship tried in vain to assimilate her Takaran physiology, and the two escaped in the nick of time. Once back in Sickbay, Kedair petitioned to be removed from duty for her transgressions, but Captain Dax insisted that she was operating under the fog of war and forgave her. Lonnoc continued to argue, but Dax ordered her back to duty, and she was present at the final confrontation with the Borg. Category:USS Aventine Category:Aliens Category:Takaran